


Sakura- Great Fire

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, F/M, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "The fire in her heart is burning like a thousand candles, yet her words are lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura- Great Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The full video was definitely not all about Sakura. This was just the only part I rendered. Perhaps someday I will render the other snippets I completed.
> 
> Song: The Great Fire by Belle Epoque


End file.
